


Feather Dance

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Kinktober, Miqo'te WoL, Oral, feathers - Freeform, female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Minfilia has another idea for her girlfriend.





	Feather Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompts: Feathers and oral

"Garuda too, huh?" Veronyka's cheeks flushed as she looked at her girlfriend, tail puffing up.

"H-how did you know about that?" Veronyka asked, tail lashing behind her as she sat with Minfilia by the cozy fire in the new Solar in the Rising Stones (by far the best feature of it, that and the space). Minfilia shrugged, sipping at her hot chocolate.

"A little bird told me," said Minfilia. "But it's true, isn't it? That she took your breath away in more ways than one?"

"She's nice to look at, is all," said Veronyka, shrugging as she looked down into her hot chocolate mug. She took a sip, trying to will away her red cheeks.

"Uh huh," said Minfilia. "Just like Shiva, and the lady of Haukke Manor, and various others besides..."

"You're not mad, are you?" Veronyka asked, heart picking up speed as she almost dropped her mug in the sudden terrifying idea that this was not good. "I-I just-" Her words stopped there, cheeks still flaming.

"No, I'm not mad, don't worry," said Minfilia, resting a gentle hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "I was just teasing."

"Good," said Veronyka, taking a deep breath. "But yes, they are all nice to look at. None as nice as you though, of course."

"Of course," said Minfilia, nodding as she withdrew her hand. Veronyka felt something in the absence of Minfilia's hand, her own hand coming up to find something soft and...

"Is this why you mentioned Garuda?" Veronyka asked. Minfilia sipped her drink. Did she know that Veronyka and her friends had just gone to fight Garuda until the primal's favoured steeds consented to be called by them? Had she still had feathers in her hair? It was likely, Veronyka knew. Slightly worried now, Veronyka set her mug down on the small coffee table between them and ran her fingers through her hair, over her ears, plucking out a few feathers. Her cheeks burned, knowing that she'd looked like this since the moment she'd come home.

"It's okay, Nyka, seriously," said Minfilia with a laugh, seeing how much her girlfriend was blushing. "I think it's adorable, really."

"You're just saying that," Veronyka sulked, but she did feel a little better knowing that Minfilia didn't think less of her for it.

"I mean, it does mean that I won't have to search far for what I need for my next... idea involving you," said Minfilia, eyes twinkling with hidden depths of meaning.

"Idea?" Veronyka asked, heat of a different kind washing over her now. Minfilia nodded.

"You'll see later," said Minfilia. "Finish your hot chocolate first, you were shivering when you came in."

"Mostly from exertion," said Veronyka with a shrug, though that also wasn't entirely true- this time, she'd been able to bring her full power to bear, so fighting Garuda (and Titan and Ifrit) hadn't been too terribly difficult. She'd just been at it all day.

"Oh. I do hope you're still up for some fun later, though," said Minfilia.

"Of course," said Veronyka, her ears perking up as she sipped at her drink again. "You know I'm always up for that."

"Good," said Minfilia as she gazed at her girlfriend over her mug. "Because this idea is one of my better ones, I feel."

"All your ideas are good ones," said Veronyka immediately. Minfilia blushed as she smiled warmly at her.

"My thanks for saying so," said Minfilia.

The conversation continued as such for some time, until both mugs were drained and Veronyka felt warmer and more relaxed than she had in a very long time.

"Well, shall we adjourn to the bedroom now, as you're so fond of saying?" Veronyka asked, rising to her feet as she put her mug down. Minfilia's attendants (for she had those now, now that the Scions were out in public and had more people calling on them) would come and clear them away later, much as Minfilia had protested that at first.

"Someone's eager," Minfilia teased. Veronyka blushed, though she didn't look away as she once would have. She did, however, pull her tail into her hands.

"Can you blame me, after you dressed up like the siren that one time?" Veronyka asked. Minfilia laughed, colour rising to her own cheeks.

"Mayhap this will be... similar," said Minfilia. "Though, without me waiting at home for you this time. I had considered it, admittedly, but after hearing how arduous your task could be, I decided against it."

"Thank you," said Veronyka. After how many times she'd had to fight the primal woman, the last thing she wanted to see was a bewinged woman.

It took nary a moment for Veronyka to find the correct aether current that led to her apartment, and even less time for Minfilia's lips to find her own, still tasting faintly of hot chocolate. Veronyka moaned softly into her girlfriend's mouth, feeling her body heat still further, the fur of her tail and ears fluffing up anew as Minfilia's arms wound around her back, pulling her closer.

"Minfilia," Veronyka murmured against her girlfriend's lips, a moan escaping her as Minfilia grasped her tail, stroking her hand along in it in what was a very intimate gesture for a miqo'te. Veronyka reflexively wrapped her tail around her girlfriend's hand, though she let Minfilia slide her hand out of its grip after a few moments. Though, that had a lot to do with how Minfilia was currently helping Veronyka out of her coat, which had been sodden when she'd first come home. Now, though dry, Veronyka couldn't wait to get out of it, throwing it to the ground along with the top worn beneath it, her pants the last to go, hastily stepped out of. Minfilia let her own clothing fall to the ground just as quickly, though not before Veronyka had a moment to admire the sight of Minfilia in tight pants rather than her skirt. That sight never got old, not now that she'd finally seen it.

The two wasted no time in falling into Veronyka's bed, Veronyka on her back while Minfilia straddled her, admiring her body. Veronyka had been shy about her girlfriend's gaze once. Now, though, she knew that Minfilia would only get that concerned, caring look on her face if she protested. A look that Veronyka hated to see on her girlfriend's face, because she hated to make her worry. Now, though, the only look on Minfilia's face was one of delight as she held up a feather that she'd plucked from Veronyka's hair earlier.

"I probably really should blindfold and restrain you for this, so it feels better," Minfilia mused. "But mayhap you're tired enough that I won't need to."

"Mayhap you're right," said Veronyka, heart thundering in her chest, warmth growing between her legs at the thought of it. And indeed she did lie still as Minfilia trailed the feather down Veronyka's nose first, the scents of rain and air and storms filling her nose and making Veronyka's skin prickle with excitement as she closed her eyes. When Veronyka opened her eyes again, she saw Minfilia looking into them, smiling, the feather held between her finger and thumb.

"Does that feel good?" Minfilia asked, genuinely curious. Veronyka nodded.

"It's honestly more pleasant than sexual," said Veronyka.

"Then mayhap I should try it in different places," said Minfilia. Veronyka's eyes widened as Minfilia trailed the feather down lower, over the curve of Veronyka's neck, her collarbones, between her breasts. Veronyka shivered, though more at the touch than anything, the feeling of Minfilia's gaze on her heating her skin.

But then, before the feather could get too low, Minfilia reconsidered, instead drawing it back up to flick it lightly over Veronyka's nipples. Now Veronyka moaned louder, arching her back towards the touch as Minfilia grinned.

"So that's the sweet spot," said Minfilia, continuing to idly drag the feather back and forth while her girlfriend moaned and writhed beneath her.

"Yes," said Veronyka, eyes closed in bliss as the warmth between her legs continued to grow, slick already leaking out down her thighs. "Minfilia, please."

"Please what?" Minfilia asked, eyes still on Veronyka's chest.

"It's no fun if I touch myself," said Veronyka, and at last, Minfilia drew back and noticed the very evident state of her girlfriend's arousal.

"Oh, I see," said Minfilia. Her hand still working the feather back and forth, Minfilia dipped her other hand down to cup Veronyka's mound, the brief touch making her girlfriend almost whine. First one finger slipped in, then another, a third circling Veronyka's clit. It was almost a relief when Minfilia stopped paying attention to the feather, though not for long as she moved it from Veronyka's nipple down to her thigh, stroking through the slick so that Veronyka fairly trembled at the sensation.

"Yes," Veronyka moaned as Minfilia began to thrust her fingers in and out, curling them slightly, the feather still dragging through the evidence of her arousal, getting perilously close to where Minfilia's fingers were a few times.

"I've heard tell that the feet are the best place to drag a feather over," said Minfilia. "Though, I feel that I will have a very angry girlfriend on my hands if I were to do that."

"Yes, you would," said Veronyka, already feeling her orgasm grow in the pit of her stomach, the tingling reaching a fever pitch. Thankfully, Minfilia chose not to keep her waiting this time and instead brought Veronyka to her orgasm rather quickly, Veronyka crying out in pleasure and sending unsheathed claws through the sheets beneath her (it wouldn't be the first time).

"I think I liked that too," said Minfilia, leaving the feather to one side as she switched places with Veronyka. "Will you?"

"I'll do my best," said Veronyka, picking up the feather. Though Minfilia's words about the feet being more sensitive still rang in her ears, Veronyka followed the same path that Minfilia had. Only this time, rather than smelling storms and wind and rain, Minfilia's nose was filled with the scent of her girlfriend. It definitely wasn't unpleasant, given the situation.

Though Minfilia had been content to work her way down slowly, teasing her, Veronyka had much less self restraint than her girlfriend, especially when it came to these things. And so, after dipping the feather briefly in Minfilia's navel, Veronyka dipped her head lower and plunged it between her girlfriend's legs, licking a line up to her clit. Minfilia moaned, arching her hips up towards her girlfriend's mouth, hands coming to rest in her hair.

"By the gods, I love how impatient you are," said Minfilia, body shuddering slightly from the sensation of Veronyka's tongue inside her, flicking against her walls. Minfilia moaned louder, one hand brushing Veronyka's ear so that her girlfriend gave an answering moan, swishing her tail back and forth. Though Veronyka had been tired when she'd come in, now, she felt the furthest thing from it, energy singing through her veins at every noise her girlfriend made, every movement from the buck of her hips to the stroke of her hands, the taste of her flooding Veronyka's mouth as she plunged her tongue in deeper and flicked it back and forth until Minfilia reached her orgasm with a louder moan and cry of Veronyka's name. The feather fell, forgotten, from Veronyka's hand as she moved up her girlfriend's body to continue kissing her, bodies pressed close together.

"Maybe I should start bringing feathers back home with me," said Veronyka as they parted for air, Minfilia's arms around her waist.

"It would probably be safer if those feathers were purchased rather than just picked up from the road," said Minfilia.

"You're probably right," said Veronyka, nodding. She smiled, pressing their foreheads together.


End file.
